


Pasta and Chicken Nuggets

by fiendingforthesunshine



Series: The Disabled Military Veteran AU [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendingforthesunshine/pseuds/fiendingforthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Michael have been left to their own devices as home which means Spencer, of course, has to come to the rescue. </p><p>*Set about 4 months after Stars and Glitter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta and Chicken Nuggets

Spencer stopped in the hallway and blinked at the sight before him. 

Michael Urie was in 3rd grade now. It was September, a few weeks into school and about 4 months since Brendon and Spencer were able to return home from their minor adventure in the Middle East. 

Spencer had stayed in 2nd grade for this school year so Michael had a new teacher for this year. 

Currently his new teacher and the rest of his class were standing in the hallway waiting to enter the lunchroom and Michael was wearing the tackiest outfit Spencer had ever seen on anyone, military buddies included. 

He had his tiny black converse on, a green ankle-high sock and a purple sock folded over to look like it was ankle-high, red shorts and an orange polo shirt. 

Spencer knew for sure that today wasn’t wacky-tacky outfit day, or else he would’ve gone all out, thank you, that is the best day of the school year outside of every Friday each week because, well, pizza. 

Spencer’s students were in the computer lab so he had time to kill. 

“Ms. Fuller? Can I see Michael for a second?” 

Michael turned around and waved excitedly as Spencer smiled and waved back. 

“Sure, just make sure he gets his food when you’re done,” She said as she started letting her students enter the lunchroom, the noise of the other 3rd graders floating out into the hallway. 

Spencer nodded and Michael jumped out of the line, fast walking towards Spencer as he passed his classmates as they moved closer to the cafeteria. 

“Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith, 3rd grade is so cool, I got to drop an egg off a chair in the classroom!” 

“Wow! We never got to do that in 2nd grade, that’s pretty exciting!” 

Michael nodded and bounced on his toes as they watched the hallway empty and get quieter. 

“Michael, I have to ask, who dressed you this morning?” 

Spencer was trying so hard not to laugh. 

Michael just sighed, “Brendon did. Mom and Dad went on a trip together and left Brendon in charge of everything!”

“And you didn’t tell him that your outfit was… well…” Spencer gestured to the sock as the biggest point of outlandish outfit choices. 

“We were gonna be late for school, Brendon doesn’t know how anything works and he’s a big mean jerk.” 

Oh. So Brendon and Michael were reaching the most exciting stage of siblinghood. The fighting stage. That’s great. 

“Okay. Okay. He’s coming to pick you up after school today, right?” Michael sighed and nodded, “I’ll talk to him after school today, sound good?” 

Michael shrugged and then nodded again. 

“Okay. Go get your lunch.” 

\--

Spencer spotted Brendon as he crossed the street in front of the school. 

The 3rd grade classes hadn’t gotten outside yet but Spencer had already seen a few of his own kids off to their parents. 

“Hey, Bren. I thought you had better taste in clothes,” Spencer called out over the hustle of students, teachers and parents. 

Brendon’s head shot up from his focus on getting to the pick up zone without running into anyone, car or pedestrian, and he tilted his head a bit, “Go left a little,” Spencer offered. 

“Michael better not be telling lies, I have great fashion sense,” Brendon said, reaching the sidewalk where Spencer was standing with the other teachers as they sent off their students. 

“You do remember that red and orange don’t really match, don’t you?” 

Brendon sighed and slumped to rest his chin on the top of his cane, “Michael is a terror, and I don’t know how my parents do it. It’s constant chatter, he doesn’t do anything I say, and last night he tricked me and told me the orange juice carton was the milk carton. Like, who does that?” 

Spencer couldn’t hold in his laughter, as he cackled next to Brendon he did try to at least comfort the guy with a pat to the shoulders, “I’m sure you were an angel of a child, dude.” 

Brendon threw his hands up, his chin still holding the cane in place, “I was! I know I was! Mom and Dad must’ve just given up when they got to him, I swear!” 

“Hey,” Spencer offered, just as he saw the walkers and car riders from Michael’s class come out the front door of the building, “How about I come over tonight, help you guys make dinner and pick out clothes for the rest of the week so Michael doesn’t come to school looking like a terrible 80s ad?” 

Brendon lifted his chin up and caught his cane with his hand, “Seriously, Spencer Smith, you’re a saint. Come over at 5.” 

Michael bounced up, “Mr. Smith you’re coming over tonight?” 

Spencer nodded, “Yep, to help you guys out with dinner, if you finish your homework before I get there we can probably go outside and play soccer after we eat!”

Michael jumped up and down, “Can we have pasta and chicken nuggets for dinner, Brendon, please?!?” 

Brendon sighed and reached out his hand for Michael’s, the child’s backpack already up on his shoulder and his other hand holding his cane, “You’ve had that for dinner every night this week, why don’t we make something real?” 

Michael put his hand in his brother’s but stomped his feet in response to Brendon, “But I want pasta and chicken nuggets!” 

Brendon turned to give Spencer a Look and brought Michael forward with his hand, “Spencer will decide what we eat when he comes over, let’s go, say goodbye, okay?” 

Michael began pouting but still turned around to Spencer, “See you at dinner, Mr. Smith!” He let go of Brendon’s hand and stage whispered to Spencer, “Can you please decide on pasta and chicken nuggets?” 

Spencer leaned over so he could stage whisper to Michael as well, “I’ll think about it.” 

Spencer broke out in laughter again as Brendon groaned and Michael cheered in celebration.


End file.
